Inferno
by The Demoness6
Summary: How I think fionna and FP should meet sorry, you'll have to read the story to know what goes on
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen a lot of stories where fionna meets Flame Prince, but they were lazy and only copied the episode and gender swapped. I believe the genderbend characters should still be individual so this is how I think the couple should meet.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

the cool breeze drifts through the air. Gumball is sitting on the leafy roof of the treehouse base of our favorite adventurer.

"...and through my studies in cloud seeding, I have created," the colorful rocket he is holding lights and shoots off into the sky. It explodes into fireworks of yellow, green, pink, and blue. The one difference is that, while normal fireworks have sparks that disappear and never hit the ground, the sparks continue to rain down and splatter across Gumball's umbrella as he finishes "liquid pyrotechnics" fionna feels enthralled with his discovery.

"cool." Says cake, purring on his lap.

"thanks, kitty." Says Gumball

"what do you think, Fi?" Asks her cat. Fionna only blushes and scoots toward Gumball

" It's amazing" she wistfully peers through her bangs at her crush. Why could cake rest in his lap so easily? Maybe she could...? She leans her head against his shoulder

" erm, no Fionna. Don't be weird." he gets up and walks down the ladder "I'll see you two later" Fionna just sits there with a trembling lower lip.

she spends the rest of the day weeping in her room, surrounded by pictures of PG and cuddling a lock of gummy hair. Why doesn't he like her? I save his butt so often and he is grateful for it, but what does he not like? Her personality? Her looks? Does he only hang out with her because he wants to study the exotic traits of a human. He probably thinks she looks to weird with her peachy skin and blonde hair. This makes her feel angry! Man, she needed her friend Cake now.

"Cake?" There was no answer. Where had that girl go? Fionna sighs and sits to play BMO, imagining all the villains to be PG.

**CAKE**

cake felt so sorry for her poor friend as she sat their blubbering over some guy.

"I know! I'll just find Fi a new guy!" she sets off with her red heel boots and walks through the woods away from the treehouse.

soon she hears a bass tone yell and has to fight some owl knights to save a guy stuck in a bucket.

"your safe now bucket prince! Wait- Firita? I thought you were a-"

"prince? I have been practicing!" The small bunny shaped flame giggles in her normal voice.

"well, your pretty plugged in, do you know any princes Fi's age?" asks cake

"I know just the guy! He is only a few months older, and he is way hot!" They set off and (after a well placed time lapse) arrive in the kingdom of fire.

"Firita, ill surely die if I take a step in that place! Nuh-uh girl!"

" here.." She mumbles an incantation as a blueish hue pours over Cake's fur.

"I cast flame shield on ya!" She states. Firita rides on Cake's back as they enter the castle atop the highest volcano.

"There's our man! He is in the lamp!" Sure enough a boy the age of either fourteen or fifteen sits iban large oil lamp hanging from the ceiling. He seems very bored bouncing a fire ball against the glass.

cake sees the boy's mother sitting in a throne at the center of the large room. Presenting her self rather snootily, Cake politely asks for the flame prince to date her boss, princess Fionna, ruler of the grasslands

" what does your employer do every day?"

"she goes out and kicks butt!" Cake winces, "I mean, she is a warrioress, my queen."

" How wondrous! I see her very fit to date my- "she slashes the rope holding her son above their heads and he comes crashing down. He steps out of the pile of glass and walks over towards cake.

"EVIL son!"

"take me to my suitor." He states.

"wait, you seem normal." States cake.

"why do you assume I'd be anything but?" His body erupts into more flame, concealing his handsome face and Mohawk style hair into the face of rage and evil. "AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE GRASSLANDS?" He blows up at her.

"oh, look. I have a message from my princess to cancel this meeting. She doesn't want to date you, sorry hon." Says Cake nervously.

"WHAT?!" Screams the prince. He resumes to chase her to the treehouse.

**FIONNA'S POV**

I hear a loud crash and come running to investigate. I see poor cake fly at me looking terrified

"Fi! Fi, you have to help me! It's- just then an orange and red flame swipes across the window. Soon the house begins to erupt in flames.

"WHO LIT THIS FIRE!"I yell, staring at the flames destroying my precious Gumball pictures. I cuddle the hair to my chest and run outside.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

i see a figure whooshing by the rockets Gumball left.

"DONT YOU TOUGH HIS STUFF!" The clouds become an angry grey as I try to run up there to smother the flames. in a quieter voice I state somberly "if I can't have him, I at least want his stuff to comfort me." the rockets go off anyway and as their liquid cascades down from the sky I hear a piercing cry as it extinguishes the fire. I see an angry looking boy turn to me and I whip out my looks to himself being drenched and doubles over in pain. He falls and my hero instincts kick in. I run and catch him in my arms. We tumble off the roof but I stick my hand out just in rooms to grab the window frame. We are thrown inside with me underneath this boy. I curiously turn up his chin to get a better look at his face. He is... Cute. Suddenly, in the dry environment he light again, singing me. He pulls away with a glare that somehow makes me feel very sad.

"why do you not like me? What is wrong with me?" He spits at me.

"I-I don't know what your talking about. I do like you though. Well, I can't really like you if I don't know you so..."

"Typical women! Changing her mind! I will leave now!" He rushes toward the door, leaving a trail of burnt grass and fire.

"who was that?"

"the prince of the fire kingdom." States cake nervously. "His mom said he is evil."

"we'll then we have to follow him! Come on!"

they set off to finds the evil boy as to make you're he doesn't destroy anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized that fionna, flame prince, Finn, and flame princess all have a fear of the ocean XD PERFECT MATCH! Also, guess what? Fire plus water is STEAM! And they can also protect each other. Fionna can protect FP from water like the rain and stuff, and FP can protect Fi from fire by using his powers to control it away from her! Love dis couple cause I just don't see vamp with last human or a FRIGGIN PINK GUY DATING A TOMBOY!**

* * *

we run through the woods, leaping over rocks and roots, all the time following a faint glow of fire off in the distance. Our treck is soon cut short as flames erupt from the splotch. We find him soon to see him kneeling next to some innocent little purple flowers and a puddle. Though I can't see his face, I can tell he is curious by his body language. He hesitantly reaches towarthine flower. It erupts in flames.

"oh," he says. It sounds so sad and self- disapproving that I just want to reach out and comfort him. _No fionna! He is evil..._ I remind myself, but my essence just doesn't believe it to be true. I then see him creep toward the pool. A sly and devious smile crosses Cake's face. She thinks he is going to kill himself before we get a chance to fight him.

I couldn't let that happen.

"don't touch that!" I scream desperately.

he jerks his hand away and I hear Cake's growl behind me.

"What are you doing here? Why are you following m-" just then a little ball of tan and white fur tackles him and pushes him into the water. I run and grab his arm while his other is fully drenched. I pull him up And set him on the ground.

"Cake! What was that for?" I whisper scream at her.

"Fi, he may be cute or whatever, but this guy is _evil_, you can't like him, you're _good_!" She tries to convince me but I only shake my head.

"that gives you _no_ right to comit _murder_ on him!" I yell. So what if it wasn't a grammatically correct sentence, I was ticked off.

i look back at the limp body infront of me. Some color is coming back into his arm, but his eyes were still closed. I tensed as I felt something stir. He snaps his eyes open and pushes off of me.

"you tried to kill me!" He looks genuinely afraid as he looks back to the puddle and jumps to the other side of me. Cake was behind him. He was facing me and I had a spring at my back.

"No! No, no no no no no! I tried to warn you that the water would hurt. My friend here" I shoot a glare at cake, who flinches, " decided that you were too evil to be left alive." I sigh. and shake my head. Why did I care so much? Why was there this nagging feeling inside of me that made me feel as if I were messing everything up?

"you. everytime you or your little pet here come around, something bad happens!" He whirls around.

"hey, you were the one who nearly burned down my house!" I retort.

"least I didn't expose you to something deadly, twice!"

" hey, I tried to stop you both times. I guess your just stubborn." I counter, crossing my arms with a scowl on my face. When I see his annoyed facade die into one of contemplation and sorrow, I reach out to him.

"you know, I don't believe that"

"what? What in Aaa could you possibly be talking about?"

" I dont think that your evil. Cake says so, your mom says so, but I just- I don't know- cant bring my self to think so too." His face softens and the flames he wears grow and lick higher and higher into the night. This isn't like when he was angry though, it felt not like the burning rage of a destructive force, but a warm campfire that you just want to snuggle up next to with a mug of hot chocolate, a blanket, and a good action movie.

"you need to leave me alone. You have no business messing with my head!" He runs away.

i am we'll aware of what it feels like to be messed with, so I continue to follow him.

"fionna! What are you doing?" Cake hushedly chastises.

"What if he- uhm... Oh! What if he decides to destroy something?" Cake stuffs as we follow the fire person.

"this is an ambush!" We hear as flames create a wall around us. He rises on a pillar of fire and begins to aim fire balls at us. I duck out of the way and he redirects his assult to Cake. She shrinks so he has to bring himself back to the ground to hit her accurately. I run up behind him and attempt to restrain his destructive arms. It is difficult because it is pretty hard to hold onto someone made of solid fire, and, of course, his skin had FIRE on it! My lip trembles as I struggle and collapse, my hands boiling and bubbling with at least third degree burns. I look up to see him look at me angrily. He forms another orb and throws it right in my face. I through my arm around my face just in time. I cough and try to stand, but a well aimed throw hits me right in the chest. I am thrown backward. I look around, trying to think past the immense pain in my ribs and chest. I try to breath, but it was as if my lungs had decintegrated into pure smoke. I cough and see a blurry glowing figure standing over me. This was it. I just knew it.

**FLAME PRINCE'S POV**

this girl! Why must she torment me! I had to Finnish her off or I would go insane! I walk right over to her motionless body. I look down at her hands and arm. They looked red, but not like the red of lava or my people, but a deeper red. I had never seen this color but once when an old man had what was named the blood plague by my mother. She had been to the outside world. She knew what this blood that none of our people had or knew the definition of. The man had died within days, but those days were torture. I felt sorry for this girl.

"Are you ill?" I asked. She frowned and took a deep breath, as if to speak, but all that came out was a coughing fit. "You must have the plague! I will take you to a doctor!" I scoop her up in my arms and Cary her toward the kingdom. She tenses and struggles.

"No!" She groans out.

"it is okay, I will take you to my mother. She will know what to do," I assure her. She still looks to be in pain. I had to get home, fast!

"your... Hurting... Me," she croaks.

"what? I look down to see those welts growing across her skin. Odd, it only seemed to be in the places I touched her. maybe the disease spreads with contact! I set her down on the ground and back a ways away.

"she looks up at me, and pulls something out of her pack. It looked like some sort of cylinder, but with a curved top and a liquid in it...

wait, was that water? She was going to attack me! I back more away, putting my hands up in defense.

she drinks half of it, and pours the rest over her welts. She shudders and her jaw tightens. She was vomiting suicide!

"stop!" I yell, stepping toward her. She almost looks, stronger, as she slides her body across the ground hastily.

"please, don't hurt me." She says softly.

"what?"

"you're going to kill me, weren't you?" She sounded so weak and scared.

"why would I do that? You are I'll with the blood plague." I say.

"no I'm not you idiot! You burned me!" She growls.

"I cannot hurt you with fire, we use fire as disorienting techniques in warrior training." I explain.

"I'm not a fire person! I have ski. And flesh that boils when it gets too hot! It hurts me!" her eyes were drooping and her head was lolling to the side. What could she mean?

"skin? Flesh?" I ask, puzzled.

"I AM HUMAN YOU DOOFUS!" She screeches out hoarsely. With that she falls to the ground, unconscious.

human? Those were just myths! Well, not myths, but they existed before the war which replaced them all with us creatures. We were extraordinary and strong while humans were simple and frail. Could she really be a... Human?

i sit back and decide I better help her. I scoop up that bottle she had used to pour that water poison onto herself.

i go back to the pond I saw before and scoop some out carefully. Once the bottle has a sufficient amount of the demon liquid inside, I use my fire to propel me to her location. She was still not awake and I begin to pour the water onto her wounds. She stirs and I continue treating the ugly welts. I felt something different full my chest. Was this that emotion rumored as guilt? I sighed. It probably was, for I had taken part in the sort of actions that would precede this feeling.

" wha?" She was up now. She gives a little cough. I decide to be polite and ask her a normal question.

"what is your name?"

"Fionna, your's?"

"prince spark flame." i state proudly. "But you can call me spark."

"she closes her eyes a little and I panic.

"your not going to pass out again?" I ask nervously.

"no." She looks at the ground. I can sense she has some sort of aversion to me. I just can't place why.

" are you alright?"

"I will be. Burns heal." She says

" I really am sorry for hurting you." I say.

she squeezes her knees with her arms in her balled up position. "it's alright, you didn't really mean to or know you were."

"are you afraid of me?"

she doesn't answer. this expanded my guilt and made me feel hurt. Yet another new emotion. I vowed to never hurt this poor girl ever again.

"goodbye fionna." I say, and zoom into my home. I tell my mother that I will see fionna again. This is the truth.

**how was that? I meant to tell you guys that last chapter I had a LOT of trouble with the word "down" so your welcome for me going through a very frustrating experience, all because I love you guys! XDXDXDXD review?**


	3. Chapter 3

the the weeks pass and I don't see flame prince again. I begin to feel sad. What if he hates me? Why is it so impossible for me to like a guy! first Gumball turns me down, then my new crush ignores me. Yes, I did finally admit to myself that I had a crush on him, but he just had to up and disappear without a trace except for the burns on my body.

i decided that I wanted to visit him. Cake eventually agreed to take me to firita, who cast flame shield on me and led me to the fire kingdom. I immediately knew that the largest volcano with the immense castle, which was made of lava rock and had swirling, lively cones of flame coming from its tall roof, was our destination. We head toward it, first riding on a boat through the molten sea and then we hike up the not too lengthy path. Eventually we are walking through the elegant doors. As soon as I enter, I see a huge glass lantern. It brought tears to my eyes to see him trapped like that.

On the walls of the corridor, I see that the framework has some handy little footholds in it, and that there is a crawl space on the upper wall that would give me easy access to flame prince.

leaping into the small crevice, I shimmy my body along the warm stone beneath me. I eventually come out right on top of flame prince. I hold onto one of the ropes holding up his lantern. Expertly, I climb down and tap the glass three times.

"Fionna?" He questions.

"yeah, it's me. I'm busting you out of here!" I reach out my hand, but he refuses to take it.

"What is wrong? Don't you want to get out of this place?" He nods, but still refuses to join me. He takes a deep breath.

"I-I didn't want to hurt you again. I realized that my mother was right. I am evil and I must be locked up in here or I'll destroy Aaa."

"that is not true!" I spit "you are a good person, and no matter how much accidental damage you may be capable of doing, no one deserves to live in a cage... Or in this case a lamp." I reach out my hand more forcefully, but he takes it this time. I drag him onto the fiery rope and we climb our way to freedom.

"wanna quick ride out of here?" He asks. I nod and he takes my hand, whipping me onto his back. Soon we are flying through the air on his fire energy.

"this place really is beautiful, in an underworld sort of way." I say

"it is our home." He says

" wow, are you getting warmer?" I say his skin is more than a pleasant warmth now, more of a stuffy hot day.

"no... The shield must be wearing off!" He zooms even faster and finally sets me on the ground in front of my house.. It was perfect timing, because the shield's blue began to flicker on my body.

"Hey, we should get you a house." I think aloud.

"why?"

"Well, you need a proper place to live, and you surely can't go back to that lamp."

"okay" we scout around for awhile until I see a little cave. I remember exploring it before, since it was right near our treehouse. It was completely uninteresting and perfect living quarters for FP.

"This is wonderful!" he exclaims.

"well, uhm, I'm gonna go. It is pretty late human time and I am tired." He nods and I wave goodbye, heading home.

at my house, I climb into bed. cake comes over to me.

"he is going to be living in that cave i found when i was six." i say. "Isn't that cool? I couldn't stand to think of him in that lantern..."

"ooh girl, you got it BAD!" Says cake.

"what are you even talking about?"

"okay, tell me exactly what happened when you picked him up today." She morphs her leg into a large plush couch and makes little glasses on her eyes. She then "holds" a notebook and pencil and sits in a chair. I climb on the sofa and tell her everything.

"aww! Sweet babies! He likes you!"

"What! Really? How can you tell?"

"He cares about you! He would've spent his whole life in that lantern if you hadn't rescued him, all because he didn't want to hurt you!"

"really?" I blush. Now that i knew he liked me, did i like him? I remember caring too much at that spring, and being afraid of him. What did this mean? That i had liked him but was simply untrusting? I also recall how i had forgiven him And had told him that he wasn't evil and didn't belong in a cage today.

"OH MY GLOB! I think i really do like him!"

"oh, don't worry, hon! Auntie Cake is gonna make this HAPPEN!" i could practically see the wheels in her head turning. "All you have to do is ask him out tomorrow! Let mama do the rest!"

•••••

I meander down the dirt path which leads to the cave. I feel the pulsating, beautiful sounds of nature. Soon I arrive at the cave only to see a strategicly placed pile of rocks forming a sort of doorway. I walk inside and see how well the fire elemental has cleaned up. He now has a rock bed with some wierd e sheets that I am guessing must be enchanted, and a dresser. He also has a table, a sort of kitchen set, a shelf, and a pile of candles. It looks very homey.

"Whoa, it looks nice in here. You really made it your own!"

"thanks, fionna." He says, looking up from the book he reads while sitting on his bed. It has the strange markings of the fire kingdom.

"Is that a good book?" I ask, making conversation. He nods. "what is it about?"

"it is just a book of spells and incantations." He says.

"maybe you could teach me some of your language." I say.

"mabey, but you'll have to start using flame shield. I have a guy coming with some literally killer lava and fire carpet swatches."

"that's fine." I pause for a bit. "Uhm, I was thinking that we should celebrate your new house by going out to dinner."

"I don't know fionna, it sounds kind of dangerous."

"Well, your mom thinks that we should date, so why don't we go on a proper one. We might as well humor her. We could even just be buds for dinner. Okay?"

"yeah, I guess. So, where are we going?"

"I don't know, cake is setting it up."

"okay then. How about I come to the tree house at eight?"

"sure, see you then." I retreat politely. Inside, however, I was squealing like the thirteen year old girl I am. I run back to the tree house, only to see Marshall lee floating by the door.

"hey," he says to me. His dark hair blows casually around as he sits back in the air. He swapped out his usual plaid flannel for a gray muscle shirt. His two bite holes are very prominent today. He also exchanged his converse for army boots.

"'sup!" I am out of breath and sweaty but I don't care. My hair is probably disgusting and knotted and my clothes are covered in leaves and dirt from running through the woods. I also have about five cuts on my leg and arm from a certain thorn bush, but I felt as if the moon had decided to cover everything in a rainbow sheen of happiness.

"okay, what is it. You look like cake would if she won the fish 'n catnip year supply contest. Only with two year supplies. And some yarn. And ten mice."

"Oh, nothing. But I will have you know, I have officially moved on from Gumball."

"that's great, girl! He was only tearing you down. So, 'moved on' means you found someone else?"

"Yup."

"Who is.."

"a prince..."

"We'll, that narrows it down, Fi."

"he is the prince of the fire kingdom."

"WHAT?"

"what's the big deal?"

"he is made of fire. How will you two ever make it work?"

"we are gonna have our first date tomorrow."

"okay, good luck. I assume you would want me to tell Gumball, right. Y'know to make him jealous."

"no, I just want you to make sure a rumor gets around that I'm dating someone. don't tell him who it is. If you flipped as much as you did, I can't imagine what his reaction will be. I wouldn't be able to bear it if he yelled at me."

"but your over him."

"Yeah. In a way he is my employer. It would still feel really bad. Plus, I want to be all mysterious. I want him to know what he is missing, and I just want to see if he ever liked me even the slightest bit."

"Wow. That's actually kind of cruel Fionna" I hang my head in sorrow. "I never new you had it in you! This is good. You are right to deal him his own medicine. Being so incredibly, annoyingly nice to everyone canNOT be healthy." He nuggies me and gives me a hug. Marshall lee has always been like an older brother to me. He was the closest person in Aaa to human. He is half human, actually. The other half is demon. Plus he was turned into a vampire. He never explained that much, it must bring up hard memories.

"just know that if this kid hurts you, he's going to be put under the jar, okay?"

"wha?"

"ugh, I mean deprived of the oxygen needed for fire to burn, 'Kay? Sheesh, pinkie isn't the only one with brains, you know."

"I don't care what happens, you're NOT killing him. It's not his fault."

"Whatever you say," he puts his hands up defensively. "Man, you do have it BAD"

I playfully shove him. "Shut up."

He only chuckles. "Good night fionna"

"good night Marshall" he glides off soundlessly in the other direction.

I enter the house.

"SQEE! How'd it go girl? Ado we have ourselves a date?"

"yep, tomorrow at eight. It's sort of a date for celebrating him having a new home away from his mother."

"ooh! This is great! Wait, TOMORROW? EIGHT O'CLOCK! You gave me absolutely no prep time!" She mumbles to herself about canceling the swans. Whatever that means...

"okay, girl. I'm going to have to pull an all-nighter on this one. Since your sleeping for the both of us, go to bed now."

"aw! But I was gonna train today until nine! It's only seven!"

"SLEEP!" She grows larger and pushes me on the bed."'night Fi!" She runs off to our adventure office, which consists of a desk, some paper, and a telephone.

"night cake.." I rest my head and find myself drifting off faster than I would have thought.

•••••

_"fionna, you look so beautiful, I'm so happy cake put this together for us" says the man made of fire. He sits before me on a beach. We watch the waves. I can tell that since he knows he won't be touching them, he can further see the soothing beauty of the crystal blue lapping against the firm, white sand._

_ "Me too." my friend had set up a tiki style hut with a little table and had set up a tropical dinner. We were now full and sitting on two towels. One is enchanted, and it emits flames. The other is a simple towel. He looks at me, and then leans down. His hot lips plant on mine and we kiss for a while. The next thing I know, I feel a cool sensation surrounding my body. though I know it is rude, I open my eyes only to see the salty ocean around me. The deep blue suggests we were very deep. I realize who it is clinging to me, and attempt to swim up. He does not let me. He pulls me down to his chest and I fight him. He refuses to reach the air. _

_After a few minutes, only a small cloud of ash takes his place. My tears roll down harshly, but I cannot tell what comes from my own body and what comes from the ocean. I have lost the will to save myself. I wish to banish myself to this abyss of solitude I am so very afraid of. I couldn't save him. I don't deserve to breathe air again._

_and I don't. Soon I suffocate and simply let myself drift off, knowing I will see him again when I ascend into Glob world._

I wake with a start.

I'm still alive. We never drowned! I feel overcome with relief. Cake comes in with a breakfast platter. It consists of my favorite: strawberry French toast with butter, syrup, and powdered sugar, and hash browns with ketchup. I gulp down my chocolate milk with each delicious bite while also re telling the dream to Cake. What can I say? I'm a skilled multi-tasker.

"It was just nerves hon, now go take a shower." I slowly drag myself up and jump into the hot water. it pours over me as I scrub my hair with shampoo and conditioner. I shave and wrap a towel around me. the only comfortable item in my closet is my white tank top, yellow sweater, and gray sweat pants.

"What are you doing? We have to get you ready girl!"

"What? It is ten in the flipping morning. I wanna play BMO." I begin to play a game on the little teal computer. Cake harrumphs and double- and triple and quadruple- checks all her plans.

I get a sandwich for lunch and am whisked off to my closet. Cake chooses a simple lilac dress with violet spaghetti straps and a matching sash it has a flowing skirt that goes from the sash at my upper waist to my thighs in a slightly pleated strip. It goes the same length as my skirt, but I am wearing pantyhose underneath it. This goes down to we're my feet are encased in silver flats. I finally convince her to let me keep my hat on, but I have to carry a purse in payment. Cake also curled my bangs a bit and added some makeup.

I look at her clock to see that it is seven thirty. I glance at myself in the mirror. I look stunning. My eye shadow matches the colors of my dress and shoes and I have light pink lip gloss and only a teeny bit of blush.

I can only think of how different this dress is from the one I wore to PG's ball. This was much more classy and... Grown up. I sit there, admiring myself, and then I hear a knocking at the door.

show time. I couldn't wait.


End file.
